bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takadox Reviews
Rate the Takadox set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *Glows in the dark, suggests possible vulnerability when trying to sneak around or a mark of higher rank. *Knives: They are one of my favourite weapons because they are just so bent and crooked and they remind me of the Metru Mantis, my favourite Rahi. (Not sure why, just like it) *Spikes:Not sure about the red but they go well and help, along with the clawed feet and knives, to symbolise how skinny/boned Takadox is and how being in the Pit has tortured him. *Torso: I think this design is new, nice and origional but it looks really thin... Cons *Torso: Like I said above, it looks kinda thin. Had LEGO stuck on another of his knee pads there, or even released the recolored Hahli Mahri shoulder plate a little earlier, then he would have looked even better. *No shoulder armor. Looks skinny and thin there. *Squid shooter. OK, it is rubbish! *Why does he have so much bum armour!?!?!? I know it looks insectoid and relates him to his Rahi army but it just looks weird. Overall I like Takadox. He's my favourite Barraki and always reminds me of Nidhiki. 9/10 Summary Takadox is one of my Favourite Barraki set wise. He doesn't look too mutated for once. 9/10 Get on ebay now! Review 2 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 07:55, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Takadox was once a feared War Lord on Land. He betray his fellow Barraki to the Brotherhood and all of them were taken to the pit. Now he has gone to find the Kanohi Ignika but there are 6 Toa Mahri in there way. Lets see how this mighty Barraki stacks up. Pros * He Glows! * I Like the weapons: Really cool, builds up his mutant image * Spikes Cons * I hate the Torso * Squid Launcher, pathetic * To thin Summery Takadox was my first Bionicle and my best friend gave him to me. A really awesome Barraki and I really enjoyed playing with him. 8/10. Review #3 by Makuta Mutran 01:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Pros * Glow in the dark and transparent elements * Insectoid appearance * Sunken eyes * Knife weapons * Armor on the sides of the thigh, rather than on top. * Spikes * Several-piece body that is not a regular build Cons * Thigh armor inhibits the lower legs from bending much. Overview I like the set, which is probably my favorite Barraki along with Carapar. Takadox is the tallest of the Barraki. I like that the set complements the personality and non-physical characteristics of the character (an attribute I like about any set). 9/10 Review 4 By Gravityhurts Pros *He glows. *His look fits his character's personality. He looks like he would be deceitful. *Being thin, yet well armored, goes toward being insectlike *His Twin Knives have a very buglike look to them *Fun to build *Not a clone Cons *Squid Laun- Not even going to start on that one *Armor on the upper legs keep them from moving as freely as I would like *His weapons have a stupid name Overview I really like the glowing feature. That is beacuse when you go to bed at night, it helps you know where things are in your room, so you don't end up stepping on things, and you don't have to have that moment where your eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and then you turn a light on and you're all like "Aahg!" Hey, you know what? I just found a better name Takadox's weapons: Aahg Knives. Taken from the sound made by a Mahritoran while he was being killed by them. Lots of people complain about how he is too thin and too heavily armored on his back. Takadox is supposed to represent some kind of insect, right? Now, name one insect that is not small, and doesn't have some kind f shell or something on at least its back. Anyway, Takadox is fun to build, and he is one of the better sets out of the Barraki. Takadox gets a 8.5/10 Review 5 By bioniclezilla77 Pros *Love the aurmor *Great weapon, wish I could find it *Glow *Tall and bony *Suprisingly sturdy Cons *I could never figure out how to use the squid launcher *Stupid add on barraki teeth Overall An almost perfect set exept for the normal barraki cons 8.5 They should have done something were they could have used all the artillery from Krana-Thornax launcher and everything imbeteween. Category:Reviews Category:2007 Sets